


Who's That Girl

by PureImaginationFic



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic
Summary: A new student makes her way through the halls of Hilridge Middle School
Kudos: 1





	Who's That Girl

**_October 2003_ **

“Here we are” Jodi said to Natalie as they pulled up in front of the school, Natalie looked out the car window nervously. 

“Can we go home? I’ll start tomorrow I promise” Natalie said to her. 

“What’s wrong?” Jodi asked. 

“I can’t go in there like this, I need new clothes” Natalie said to her. 

“What are you talking about you look great” Jodi said to her. 

“Mom, please?” Natalie pleaded. 

“Natalie, we have been shopping all over this town for the past week, you look fine, come on, we’re going to be late” she said. 

Natalie reluctantly unbuckled her seat belt and trailed behind Jodi up to the school’s entrance taking everything in, students filled the hallway before heading to their morning classes, Natalie studied their faces, a few glances being cast her way. 

“Here we are” Jodi said as they entered the school’s main office, they approached the circulation desk. 

“Can I help you?” the school’s secretary asked. 

“Yes hi, I’m Jodi Cappel, I’m here to meet with Principal Lewis about my daughter starting school here today?” Jodi said to her.

“She’ll be with you in a minute, have a seat” the secretary said cheerfully.

“Thank you” Jodi said before she and Natalie took a seat on a bench “Honey, don't worry everything will be fine" Jodi said. 

"Easy for you to say, you're not the new kid in school" Natalie said to her. 

"Honey it's still early in the year, you'll be okay" she said pushing her hair back from shoulders. 

The door to the principal's office opened and the principal came out "Well hello there, you must be our new student" she said to Natalie. 

“Yes she is” Jodi said standing up to greet the principal "Hi I'm Jodi Cappel and this is my daughter, Natalie" she said.

“Hi” Natalie said to her timidly. 

“Well hello Natalie, and welcome to Hilridge, come on in and we'll get you all set up for your first day" she said leading them to her office, Jodi squeezed Natalie's arm as they made their way to the principal's office "Please have a seat" the principal said gesturing to two chairs in front of her desk. 

"Thank you" Jodi said as they sat down. 

"Okay Natalie I received your transcripts from your old school and it says here you are starting the sixth grade today" she said, Natalie nodded "I know you're nervous, it's not easy transferring to a new school, but you are going to be just fine here" the principal said to her, smiling at her warmly. 

"Thanks" Natalie said to her. 

"Okay, here is your locker assignment, your class schedule, and I would be happy to show you to your first class.” 

"Wonderful" Jodi said "okay, mom if I may have a word with you first, Natalie if you'll just wait outside while I talk to your mom" Natalie looked at Jodi. 

"It's okay sweetie, I'll be right out okay?" Natalie nodded when the door opened. 

"Janice, Harry Dorough is in the nurse’s office with yet another bloody nose courtesy of Damien Winchester.” 

She sighed "Not again, thank you, I'll deal with him later" the secretary nodded "In the meantime could you take Natalie out to the front office please?” 

"Sure" she said smiling at Natalie as she ushered her out the door "Here you go dear, she’ll just be a minute" she said taking Natalie outside. 

“Okay” Natalie said to her.

“Okay here we go” a woman said opening the office door, leading a young boy in ahead of her “Have a seat, remember to keep your head back” she said as he sat down next to Natalie on the bench. 

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked.

"Oh yeah I’ll be okay, this happens all the time" he said to her.

The door to the principal's office opened and Jodi stepped out followed by the principal "Harry, are you alright?" she asked. 

"I'll be okay" he said to her. 

"Are you okay to go back to class or do you want us to call your parents?" she asked. 

"I can go back to class, don't worry, I'm actually getting used to this" he said to her "See you around" he said to Natalie as he left the office. 

"Okay honey, I want you to have a good first day okay?" she asked Natalie. 

"I'll try" she said. 

"I'll see you later okay?" she asked. 

"Bye mom" Natalie said as Jodi kissed her cheek. 

"Sharon can you see Ms. Cappel out?" the principal asked her secretary. 

"It was nice meeting you principal Lewis" Jodi said to her. 

"You too, and we're going to get Natalie settled in right away." 

"Wonderful, have a nice day" Jodi said following the secretary from the office.

"Ready?" she asked Natalie. 

"Sure" Natalie said standing up, she lead her from the office and down the hall.

~*~

"Okay now...once we flip the fraction upside down we..." the teacher said when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

The principal came in with Natalie behind her "Sorry to interrupt" she said. 

"Oh no problem.” 

“Kids, we have a new student joining us today, this is Natalie and she just moved here from Orange County, let’s make her feel welcome” Principal Lewis said to the class. 

“Thank you Principal Lewis, welcome Natalie” the teacher said to her “There’s an open seat right there if you want to take that one” she said.

“Thanks” Natalie said to her the principal lead her to the desk next to Bradley's. 

"Mr. Littrell...staying out trouble I hope?" she asked. 

"I'm trying" Bradley said smiling at her. 

"Have a good day" she said to Natalie as she left the room. 

"Hi" Bradley said to her. 

"Hi" she said. 

"I'm Bradley J." he said. 

"I'm Natalie" she said to him. 

"Here you go Natalie" the teacher said handing her a book "Now if you don't understand anything or have any questions don't hesitate to ask okay?" she asked. 

"Thanks" Natalie said to her. 

"Bradley you want to catch Natalie up on what we've been doing?" 

"I guess" he said to her. 

“It’s okay, we were doing this at my old school too” she said to him shrugging. 

“Oh okay…can you help me?” he asked.

She smiled at him “Sure” she said.

~*~

The bell soon rang and the halls began to flood “Hey do you know where locker 214 is?” Natalie asked Bradley as they left the classroom.

"Oh yeah that's right near mine" he said “I’ll show you” he said Bradley flipped the combination lock around and pulled the handle but the locker wouldn't open, he then slammed his palm on it, opening it immediately "These things are ancient" he said to her. 

"Thanks" she said. 

"No problem" he said “You saved me back there” he said to her. 

“So where’s your next class?” he asked, she handed him her schedule "Oh hey I'm in this one too" he said. 

"Bradley J." Neilson said approaching him. 

"Oh hey" he said "Neilson, this is Natalie, she's new" he said introducing them. 

"Hi" she said smiling at him. 

"Hi" he said as his face blushed. 

"Natalie this is my best friend, Neilson Carter" Bradley said to her as he wrapped his arm around Neilson’s shoulder. 

"Neilson?" she asked. 

"Yeah I know, it's really weird" he said to her. 

"No, actually it's pretty cool" she said. 

"Thanks" he said as his face blushed once again. 

"She's in our next class" Bradley said to him. 

"Oh well, let us take you" Neilson said to her. 

"Thanks" she said as she followed them down the hall. 

"Okay everyone settle down" their teacher said as Natalie stood up in the front of the room with him "I'm sure everyone knows this by now but we have a new student joining us, this is Natalie Cappel" he said "Uh Natalie, there's a seat open right there for you" he said. 

"Okay thanks" she said sitting in the desk across from Neilson. 

The bell soon rang once again and everyone began to get up from their seats, Neilson stayed sitting with a dreamy expression on his face. 

"Is he okay?" she asked Bradley. 

"Yeah he'll be fine" he said to her. 

"Do you know where room 305 is?" she asked. 

"Yeah, just down the hall to the left" he said. 

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you later?" she asked. 

"Yeah" he said as she left the room "Hey lover boy" Bradley said to Neilson, waving his hand in his face. 

"Huh? oh...what happened?" he asked. 

"Class is over" he said. 

"Oh" Neilson said standing up and getting his backpack Bradley began giggling "What?" Neilson asked. 

"You like her" Bradley said. 

"I do not!" Neilson said. 

"Yes you do" Bradley said. 

"Shut up I do not" Neilson said. 

"Oh please you should've seen your face" Bradley said to him. 

"Walk" Neilson said turning him towards the exit and pushing him out of the room.

~*~

"Why didn't you come get me?" Kyle asked Harry as he inspected his battle wounds.

"I'm fine" he said. 

"I told him to stop picking on you!" Kyle said irritated. 

"He's going to pick on me Kyle, there's nothing you can do to stop it" Harry said. 

"Hey loser" Damien said approaching Harry "Aww poor little nerd boy, I hit you too hard?" he asked. 

"Leave Harry alone now" Kyle said to him "I thought I told you the next time you messed with Harry, you'll mess with me" Kyle said to him. 

"Ooh...I'm shaking, big bad Kyle" Damien said as he pushed past Kyle. 

"Okay everyone take your seats I have a very special announcement we have a new student joining us today from Orange county, this is Natalie" the teacher said. 

“Fresh meat” Damien said to his friends as they snickered. 

"Alright that’s enough” their teacher said irritated “is there a seat open anywhere?" she asked. 

"She could take this one" someone behind Kyle and Harry said, a girl raised her hand in the air. 

“Thank you Wendy” the teacher said as Natalie made her way towards the lab station. 

“Hey, I know her” Harry said. 

“How? She’s new” Kyle asked him. 

“She was in the office this morning” Harry said to her. 

“Hi” Natalie said hopping up on the stool next to Wendy. 

“Hi, I’m Wendy” she said sweetly, smiling. 

“Well hello there” Damien said approaching Natalie, Wendy rolled her eyes. 

“Hi” Natalie said to him. 

“Welcome to Hilridge, I’m Damien Winchester” he said. 

“Winchester?” Natalie asked. 

“That’s right, my family’s pretty well known around here “maybe I can give you the grand tour sometime” Damien said. 

“Is he bothering you?” Kyle asked her. 

“He’s definitely bothering me” Wendy quipped. 

“Damien why don’t you back off the new girl? And stop bothering Wendy?” Kyle asked him. 

“Yeah go be creepy somewhere else” Wendy said to him, he sneered at all of them before walking away. 

“Thanks” Natalie said to Wendy. 

“No problem” she said. 

"Hey again" Harry said to her. 

"Oh hi" she said to him. 

“Sorry we couldn’t talk much earlier” he said. 

“It’s okay, you were pretty busy bleeding” she said. 

“Yeah…I’m Harry” he said “And this is Kyle.” 

"So...how's your first day so far?" Kyle asked her. 

"It's okay I guess" she said shrugging. 

"Make any new friends?" Harry asked. 

"Kind of" she said.

“Don't worry about Damien he's a jerk " Kyle said to her "If he ever gives you any problems just come find me, I'm pretty good at handling him" Kyle said to her.

"Thanks" she said. 

“Okay everyone let’s get to work here” their teacher said as everyone became quiet.

~*~

The bell soon rang and the classroom doors swung open, kids filing out into the halls.

“Nice meeting you” Kyle said to Natalie as he and Harry left the room. 

“So where’s your next class? I can show you there” Wendy said. 

“Oh thanks, I actually have lunch this period” Natalie said to her. 

“Oh me too, you could sit with me if you want” Wendy said. 

“Yeah that’d be great” Natalie said. 

"So what was your old school like?” Wendy asked as she and Natalie sat down together at a lunch table. 

“Nothing like this that’s for sure” Natalie replied “You guys have actual food in the cafeteria” she said as they laughed. 

Natalie looked across the cafeteria before finally spotting the boys’ table and caught Neilson’s gaze, he smiled at waved at her, she smiled back at him. 

“Wow, I see you got someone’s attention” Wendy said smiling. 

“He’s in my English class” Natalie said to her “he is really cute” Natalie said to her. 

“Wanna know a secret?” Wendy asked. 

“Sure” Natalie said. 

“Those kids' dads are the Backstreet Boys” Wendy said to her. 

Natalie took another quick glance “Seriously?” she asked. 

Wendy nodded "Neilson Carter, Bradley Littrell, Adam McLean, Kyle Richardson, and Harry Dorough" Wendy said. 

“No way” Natalie said. 

“Way” Wendy said. 

“Really?” Natalie asked. 

“Really, I mean, can’t you tell? Just look at them” Wendy said Natalie looked back once more. 

“What’s with him?” Harry asked about Neilson

“Neilson’s in love with the new girl” Bradley said taking a drink from his milk carton.

“Shut up I am not!” Neilson said to him.

“Then why do you keep staring at her like a moron?” Adam asked him. 

“I’m not” Neilson said. 

“You guys should’ve seen him in English” Bradley said amused. 

“Neilson and Natalie sitting in a tree…” Harry sang when Neilson kicked him under the table “Ow!” he said in pain. 

“He keeps staring at you” Wendy said. 

“You think he likes me?” Natalie asked. 

“Do you like him?” 

“I don’t know I just met him but…yeah, kinda, I guess, he seems nice…his friend is really cute though” she said bashfully. 

“Bradley? Yeah he’s Neilson’s best friend, they’re pretty much a package deal, you want one, you get the other” Wendy said to her. 

Natalie got up from her seat with her tray, Neilson got up from his seat as well, picking his tray up. 

“Hi” he said nervously as he came face to face with Natalie. 

“Hi” she said “You’re Neilson right?” she asked. 

“Yeah, Neilson, that’s me…I think so” he said nervously “Hi…I said that already” he said. 

“It’s like watching a car crash” Adam said to Kyle. 

“I’m just gonna take this…” she said about her lunch tray. 

“Me too” Neilson said trailing behind her. 

“Smooth” Adam said as he passed by him. 

“Shut up!” Neilson said to him.

~*~

Neilson banged his head against his locker, Bradley stood next to him “Done yet?” he asked leaning against the lockers.

“One more” Neilson said slamming his head into the locker once more. 

“Oh hello again” Natalie said to them “You guys are in the class too huh?” she asked. 

“Not me, just him” Bradley said to her, nodding his head towards Neilson “Have fun” he said patting Neilson’s back and walking away. 

“Are you okay?” Natalie asked Neilson who’s head was still pressed against the locker “I’ll be fine” he said as he pulled himself away from the locker and walked sullenly into the classroom, Natalie followed him into the room. More kids began to enter the classroom as Natalie stood up front to be introduced yet again. 

“Hey guys, I’m sure most of you have met her by now but this is Natalie, she just transferred from Orange County” their teacher said “Let’s see, oh, you can sit next to Neilson there” she said.

“Thanks” Neilson closed his eyes as he felt his blood run cold, Natalie took the seat next to him, 

He nodded “Hi” he said. 

“Hi” she said to him. 

He then covered his face with his hands and put his head down on the desk. 

The teacher walked around the room viewing all of their artwork “Neilson, very good job” she said to him before walking on.

Natalie turned to look at his work “Wow, you’re really good” she said. 

“No…” Neilson said bashfully. 

“No you are that looks amazing” she said. 

“Thanks” he said, his cheeks blushing red, she smiled in return. 

The bell soon rang, everyone began to gather their things, Neilson slid a piece of paper in front of Natalie before leaving the room, she unfolded it to reveal a large drawing of a flower, she smiled to herself and folded it back up.

~*~

Jodi sat parked outside of the school, Natalie approached her “Hi! How was it?” she asked hugging her, they then got into the car “So? How was it? How was your first day?” Jodi asked once more.

“Better than I thought it would be” Natalie said to her. 

“I am so glad to hear that, didn’t I tell you everything would be okay?” Jodi asked “So? Did you make any new friends?” she asked as they drove home. 

“A few” Natalie said smiling.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
